


网簧肖肖和他的男朋友

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 设定肖肖是网黄博主 会在网上发跟博子do艾的视频啊 照片啊什么的（不露脸）
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 王一博肖战 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

————

王一博跟肖战第一次见面是在酒吧。他整天比赛训练跑来跑去，偶尔光顾也只去同一家酒吧，早就因为那张让人腿软的脸和不好勾搭出了名。肖战去得也少，以往更是谁都没看上过，但这次见到了传说中的天菜按耐不住，目标明确地冲着王一博那桌就去了。

王一博那天喝的不多，酒吧里晃得人眼花的灯光不妨碍他看清肖战的脸，当下就跟朋友摆摆手带着人开房去了。两个人一个好久没开荤，一个只用过玩具，早就想试试真鸡巴，做的床晃的一塌糊涂，套子用完了下楼买了继续做，昏天黑地的。

肖战被操的腿抖，第二天酸的不像话，醒来以后看到搂着自己的王一博还在睡觉，漂亮的腹肌上全是自己弄出来的印子，身下那根东西因为晨勃正直直立着又开始嘴馋。

他想到了王一博昨天是怎么操的他喷水，最后捏着他的下巴射在他嘴里的。不知不觉屁股被肏熟的骚洞又开始发痒，他拿起一旁的手机开了摄像，对准王一博的鸡巴左拍右拍，满意地挑了一张特写上传到自己私人的博客，才低头含住龟头。

肖战握着柱体拿舌头去顶马眼，小嘴巴张开包住龟头吸吮，吃的啧啧作响，屁股摇的厉害，眯着眼睛一脸迷醉，王一博醒来他都不知道。

“嘶——” 男人看见自己跨间一个毛茸茸的脑袋，下意识地就顶了顶胯。

“唔唔——！咳呃哈…你醒了呀…” 肖战猝不及防被捅到了嗓子眼，咳了两声把眼睛都弄红了，眨巴着看向王一博。

“不醒来怎么干你这个骚货？” 王一博把人从腋下提起来摁到自己鸡巴上，被人舔的湿漉漉的，很容易就肏进了屁股里。肖战昨天被摁着肏了一晚，没玩儿过脐橙，这会儿被粗大的鸡巴顶的极深，尖叫了几句就开始自己扭屁股，骚的没边儿。

一会儿以后肖战没力气了，被王一博掐着腰疯狂地从下往上顶，鸡巴太硬太长，捅的他肚子都要被肏穿了一样，上面凸起一个清晰可见的形状。王一博这次没有带套，不打招呼就内射在他肚子里，肖战也没生气，软绵绵地瘫在人身上搂着王一博的脖子哼哼唧唧。

“你手机一直在响。” 王一博拍拍他肥翘的屁股，上头已经落了好多自己昨天弄的指印，都是太爽的时候忍不住掐的。

“嗯…帮我拿过来吧…” 

王一博伸手一摸，屏幕正好亮起，他就看到了某博客通知中心上显示的评论。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊Day终于不是无1无靠了吗！！这几把好特么大，草！（一种植物）」

「Day怎么第一次就能遇到这么大的，吗的，为什么」

话题中心本人的王一博也意识到了什么，对准肖战的脸在人还没反应过来的时候解了锁，入目就是一张自己的几把特写照。

「Day：早安。[图片] 」

他把手机转向已经从他身上支起身子，欲言又止的肖战：“这什么？”

肖战浑身一僵，装作无辜的样子垂下眼皮玩自己的手：“不知道呀…”

跟他装傻呢。

王一博于是点进肖战这个博客的主页，一条一条看过去，几乎全是肖战不露脸的，把镜头对着自己嫩穴玩弄的视频。

肖战不敢说话，等王一博翻到底的时候太阳穴已经突突跳的飞起。肖战以为他要骂自己偷拍他鸡巴。他在别人没同意的情况下还发到网上，确实好过分。

可是确实是王一博的鸡巴好大好好看他才拍的…忍不住啊…

“操…” 王一博把手机丢了。

“你他妈怎么这么骚？”

那天上午王一博本来是要回车队的，因为下午他就要去另一个城市准备比赛了。

结果被肖战刺激的又拉着人来了一炮，比昨天任何一次都要猛，恨不得把他干死在酒店一样。

肖战最后被他以把尿的姿势抱到了卫生间操，逼着肖战录下了镜子里两个人交缠在一起的样子，没有露脸，只有一根粗大的鸡巴把美人操的失声哭叫，还有顺着腿根流出来的射在肖战屁股里的精液。

“记得发，听到没？”

“你不怪我了呀？” 肖战被人抱回了沙发上，等服务员来给他们换床单。

“以后不准跟别人拍这种东西。” 王一博顿了顿，“拍我的可以，别人的不行，知道没？”  
他得到肖战开心地抱他胳膊说知道了作为肯定的答复。然后因为赶时间，续了一天的房费让人好好休息后就要走了，“把我维信加上，我回来了来找你。”

肖战乖乖加了，后来王一博每次一回来两个人就呆在一起，不是肖战家就是王一博家，总之没人再去夜店。

Day这个账户的视频列表也再没有更新过美人自己撅着屁股搞自己的视频，取而代之的是一个挺拔健壮的男人，摁着抱着Day在各种地方用各种姿势操弄。鸡巴大，操的也深，听Day那种爽到崩溃的叫声就知道了。

大家都知道这是Day的男朋友，都羡慕Day男朋友屌大身材好花样多，还有最重要的，有身娇水多叫床骚的男朋友Day夜夜笙歌。

「不知名网友小李：Day跟W是不是频率太高了点？W身体吃得消吗，别年纪轻轻被我们Day榨干了啊」

实际上搞运动的本来就性欲强，两个人做爱的次数远不止视频上观众所看到的那些。大多数时候不拍视频，视频都是做的时候顺手拍，纯粹为了情趣和肖战的个人爱好。后来又因为两个人分开久了谁都受不了，肖战又是自由职业，干脆经常去车队里找王一博了。

“啊！！！老公好爽啊啊——！死掉了…要被大鸡吧操死了呜呜呜…” 

肖战被没完全脱下赛车服的王一博抱起来抵在更衣间的墙上狠操。刚刚从赛道上下来的车手出了好多汗，没带套子直接操进来，把他爽的小腿肚子打颤。

“不行了呜呜呜老公——老公呃啊啊！！”

他用脚勾着王一博的腰，小腿被撞的随着鸡巴操弄的动作晃动在空中。快感太直接，爽的他几乎要忘记这是在王一博车队，叫的太大声会有被听见的风险。

“你他妈再叫这么骚，整个车队都知道你是来送操的了！” 肖战被他半调情半威胁的语气吓的浑身一抖，整个人骚的更厉害，两声抱着王一博的肩膀求饶。

男人被绞的死紧，也是爽的不行。他喘着粗气，恶狠狠地“啪啪”抽插着，每一下都又深又重，不一会儿就把肖战操哭，仰着脖子射的一塌糊涂，地上衣服上到处都是。王一博闷哼一声射完以后又把肖战带来的跳蛋塞回了他的嫩穴里，堵住自己的精液。

简单清理了一下他就要继续跑圈去了，跑完今天就算结束。

“马上就好了，一会儿带你吃火锅。” 

王一博走之前亲亲人的嘴巴，肖战又眨巴着那双大眼睛望向他：“不要吃火锅。”

“那你想吃什么？”

肖战盯着王一博身下那团被藏在赛车服里的东西，刚刚还顶的自己崩溃求饶，被内射时那种被填满的感觉还十分清晰，他屁股里现在还有王一博的东西，“还想吃鸡巴。”

——

END.

不算彩蛋的彩蛋

「Day：[图片] 」

夜夜笙歌夫夫官宣的简单粗暴，Day直接拍了一张给人脸和重要信息打了马赛克的结婚证出来。至此，还在苟延残喘的一部分Day的男友粉发出了“爷清洁”的声音，不情不愿地送上祝福。

同时，不是原本Day的粉丝，而是后来出现的一帮唯爱W的粉丝（多为骚0）跟Day的男友粉终于和解，不再撕逼。

而cp粉普天同庆，天下太平。


	2. 直播做i

「网簧肖肖和他的男朋友W」不算后续的后续 直播

肖战用的博客开通了一个新功能，是直播。

其实他原本没打算用的，因为自己在视频里不露脸，开直播的话无论是聊天还是干什么，风险都会变高。

直到有一天，他照例跑去车手男朋友比赛的城市找他，被告知有几个同学恰好就在那儿聚会，大家嚷嚷着说好几年没见了，平常都找不着肖战人，这次遇上了必须得聚一聚。

肖战去了，跟王一博说好他晚上训练完了来接自己。

结果王一博去的时候一抬头，看到走路有些晃晃悠悠的肖战腰间搭了一只碍眼的手。

“一博…你来啦…” 肖战其实没喝的很醉，只是反应有点儿慢，这会儿见王一博已经大步走到了自己跟前，慢悠悠就荡进了人怀里。

“接你回去。” 王一博冲肖战身后几个男男女女点了点头，忽视掉或震惊或懊恼的眼神，最后瞪了一眼刚刚揽着他腰的男生，头也不回的带人走了。

到了酒店肖战就被推进了浴室，出来以后清醒了大半，擦着头发穿着浴袍，发梢的水滴到地毯上。结果还没来得及开口，就被情绪不明的王一博拽着推倒在了床上。

“干嘛呀？你还没洗澡不可以到床上来你知不知道…王一博！！” 肖战撅着嘴巴，撑起身子冲着王一博嚷嚷，被人毫不客气地压制住，浴袍掀开，露出两条在空中乱蹬的腿。

白晃晃的，平常不是挂在王一博腰上就是架在王一博肩上，操的深了主人会呜咽着哆嗦两下，因为过于激烈的快感而不由地崩直，做到最后没力气了又乖乖垂在王一博身侧。

“今天搂你腰的是谁？” 王一博大力地揉捏着肖战那两股肉多到色情的臀瓣，把人揉的嗯嗯啊啊往他身下缩，摇着脑袋说没人，没人搂他腰。

“你当我瞎？” 王一博把人抱到身上坐着，大手啪啪两巴掌掴在臀尖，肖战搂着他的脖子一个哆嗦，感觉自己身后那处开始冒水了。

“流水了…流水了老公…” 他摇着屁股去蹭王一博裤子里那一大包，又想去捉王一博的手给自己揉那一对玲珑奶子，被人毫不留情地推开，又一次放倒在床上。

“还嘴硬。” 王一博把人摆成跪趴的姿势，从床头拆了一瓶润滑，一挤就是一大坨，直咧咧往人屁股里弄，把肖战凉的锐叫，含糊不清地说自己错了，喊王一博喊哥哥，让哥哥慢点儿，好凉。

王一博一边掐着人的屁股一边给人弄扩张，扩好的时候肖战股间那处已经泥泞不堪，湿漉漉滑溜溜的。里头流出来的骚水混着润滑，在王一博带上套子顶到底以后打湿了王一博的耻毛，又浪又淫荡。

“自己动一动。” 王一博真觉得跟肖战做爱这事会上瘾，刚顶进去的时候自己就爽的不行了，巴不得每天每刻都跟他上床。

“呃嗯…嗯…好大啊老公～～” 肖战自己扭着屁股前后套弄着王一博的大鸡吧，虽然没有男人弄的那么深，但是自己占据主导的感觉是难以形容的。他弄了一会儿前端就喷了一小股精，软了身子，撅着屁股说自己不想动了。

“懒死你得了。” 王一博抓着人的屁股就开始疯狂地操弄，啪啪的声音一下子大了起来，连酒店的大床都开始跟着晃动。肖战措不及防被人弄的狠了，一下子爽的不行，本身又禁不住干，大叫着什么啊啊哦哦的就微张着嘴巴高潮了。

他本来以为王一博操一会儿也就得了，结果这人今天不知道打了什么鸡血，跪的他腰都酸了还在换着姿势各种操。而且越操越来劲似的，把他弄射了两次，哭了一脸还没完。

“老公啊啊啊——！！老公…老公呜呜别操了…不行了嗯！！射吧王一博…” 

王一博看着美人被自己欺负到哭花了的脸青筋暴起，嗓子有点发紧。太漂亮了，肖战这样子太漂亮了。

“抬头。” 男人胳膊一伸，抓过手机就对着人咔咔拍了两张脸部特写，然后把摄像头移到下半身两人的交合处，点开了Day的博客。

然后开了实时直播。

「我操？？直播打炮了？？？？？？？？」  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊」  
「活久见！！」  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊卧槽卧槽」

“老公？” 肖战不知道人为什么突然停了动作，扭了头才看到王一博正举着手机对着自己那两瓣被他扇出红印的屁股拍。

“嗯？” 王一博揉揉他的屁股，随口答应。

「我靠啊啊啊啊啊啊啊是DAY的声音！！！」  
「妈的妈的妈的！！我老婆听上去像是被摁着肏了一夜！W你还是不是人！！」  
「呜呜呜呜Day还那么小，就要被W这么肏，好（太）可（爽）怜（了）啊（吧）」  
「W真的好大……我发大水了…真的好大…救命…」

肖战意识到不对了：“你在干嘛？”

“给你粉丝近距离看看我平常都怎么操你的。”

肖战闭上了嘴，几乎是一下子就绷紧了身子，甚至因为被窥视的兴奋感有些发抖。他依旧撅着屁股，把头埋进枕头里小声嘤咛了一声。

感觉穴里又开始发洪水了…

王一博一改之前又凶又狠的顶弄，挺着胯慢慢送进去再慢慢抽出来，套子和甬道摩擦发出的淫靡水声都清晰可闻。手机屏幕里，一根光看小半截就可以预想到有多粗大的鸡巴埋在白嫩的两瓣股间，弹幕飞一样地刷，几乎让人看不清字。

突然，Day的粉丝们就看到W把鸡巴从Day屁股里整根抽了出来，而后一只性张力爆棚的大手入了镜头，是W单手把套子脱了下来。

那个刚脱下来的套子被W故意放到了Day的后腰上。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这个套丢到Day屁股上我直接精尽人亡了啊啊啊」  
「果然手大的人屌也大」  
「这是要无套吗！！！DAY我嫉妒你的一切！！」  
「W我嫉妒你的一切！！！」

“啊啊…嗯——！！” 肖战无法承受的过多快感迫使他脑子嗡嗡一直地响，被王一博肉贴着肉肏进来的时候几乎差一点就要高潮，捂着嘴巴不好意思叫，忍的泪都迸出来了，嫩穴夹的更紧，把王一博吸的闷哼一声。

“你要夹死我吗？骚货。” 王一博知道肖战一听他讲这种诨话就受不住，他说完就掐着人的腰窝开始狠狠地把鸡巴往里凿，果不其然，美人几乎是一下子就崩不住了，嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，哭腔里带着鼻音，前端抖了抖最后射了点稀薄的东西。

「同志们，今日亲眼看到了Day被操哭的直播，俺死而无憾了。」  
「W骂我！！快骂我骚！！啊啊啊啊啊啊这个语气太S了呜呜呜呜好想被W骂骚货——」

王一博压根没理会弹幕，对着人的穴眼狠弄，发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。到最后他边射在人屁股里边往外退的时候肖战呻吟声都哑了，哭的上气不接下气，再也管不了自己会不会被听到了。

弹幕里的网友听见Day被操的软绵绵的求饶声一个个都跟疯了一样，因为平台没有开通送礼物的功能，好多都去跑去给Day私信想给他发红包。王一博没管弹幕，射完以后先把手机放在一边凑过去亲了亲肖战，然后才再一次拿起手机。

「？他们俩这是去干嘛了，射完了就不管我们了吗，W看看我们啊！！Day看看妈妈！」  
「怎么黑屏了？？这俩人干什么呢我们又不是外人！给我们看看！内射真的爽死我了爽死我了」  
「我说一句Day的屁股是全重国最屌的屁股没人有意见吧？」

王一博最后把镜头对准了肖战被肏到艳红的穴口，因为被王一博操了一晚，现在还不自觉地在收缩，被捅成一个圆圆的小洞的形状无法自行闭合。汩汩精液正从里头流出来，白乎乎的，流到美人白嫩的大腿根，淫荡的要死。

最过分的是，王一博居然还伸了一根手指进去，扣了扣，又带出一股自己刚刚射进人肚子里的白浊。

网友彻底疯了，还没来得及嚎叫呢，这场没头没尾显然是一时兴起的直播突然被王一博切断，只留下一行【博主已经下线咯，返回首页吧！】

——

END.


	3. Chapter 3

「网簧肖肖和他的男朋友」返场，3 - 一个流水账的夫夫性福日常

流水账是真的流水账流水账文笔

网簧Day x 赛车手博

私设Day会在某网站发不露脸的照片以及跟男朋友疯狂做爱的日常 偶尔直播 网簧博主  
Ooc在我 私设别当真 先鞠躬 不喜欢的快快划走

预jing：  
兔子装/直播/射尿/打屁股/对境/dirty talk 

微博@十米九万李

——

Day更新了动态：圣诞节穿这个好不好？

王一博封闭式训练一周不在家，肖战没了男朋友的滋养瘫软在床，百无聊赖。恰好网上订的情趣内衣到了，干脆换上，自己对着镜子拍了几张照片先给粉丝看看。

十二月的季节，照片里的Day穿的清凉的过了头。身上那件衣服更像是几根色情的绑绳，勒的臀部几乎要溢出肉浪。头上带两个毛茸茸的耳朵，像极了发情的兔子。

「呵男人，你给我们看有什么用，W呢，让他来看」

「射射，谢了，我又要喊老婆了」

「你在勾引谁！！！我要告诉W去了！！」

「W也太性福了，此时此刻无比想要魂穿W，有生之年能操一次Day酱俺就圆满了，呜呜呜呜…」

「楼上别做梦了，Day要能被你操到，W和Day都不圆满才是真的。」

肖战随手回了两条评论，说「不是的啦是给他的圣诞惊喜，所以让你们提前看看好不好看。」「他出差啦还没回来呢，走了好几天了，所以最近我也没更新。」云云。他拍完照继续躺在客厅的沙发上刷手机，衣服懒得换，没想到玄关突然传来了开门的声音。

肖战吓得一哆嗦，结果不见人先见其行李箱，这才知道是男朋友提前回来了：“王一博？你怎么提前回来了。”

“提前结束了，就回来…你他妈穿成这样，找操？” 王一博换好鞋子一抬头见到肖战一身不正经的骚样嘴里脏话就收不住了，大步流星地向沙发走去。他在肖战面前站定，大手“啪啪”拍了两下美人暴露在空气中的翘臀，用舌头顶了顶后槽牙。

“嗯～我就试了一下…” 肖战挨了两下不轻不重的还能嬉皮笑脸地扭屁股，结果被王一博更用力的蹂躏了臀尖才知道怕，浮夸地哇哇叫着把手机给男人看，“我准备圣诞节穿给你看的，你自己看！”

王一博一手继续揉捏着肖战撅起的翘臀，另一只手快速地划拉着屏幕，看到一堆乘着他不在想约Day出去的评论，脸色越来越臭。而肖战饿了好几天，此时跪趴在沙发上把屁股往男人手底下送，压根没有注意。他只是一边哼哼唧唧地撒着娇，一边问：“看好了没呀？别打屁股了…”

“看好了。” 王一博把肖战的手机攥在手里，又掴了一巴掌在人白皙的臀尖上，把人弄的一个激灵，呀呀叫着，浑身燥热。他往后捋了一把头发，从茶几底下摸了一管润滑拿给沙发上泪眼婆娑的美人，而后来到了直播界面，“今天先自己玩儿给老公看。”

“好久没直播了，正好也让你粉丝看看。” 王一博用一根手指挑起贴在肖战翘臀上的红色绑带，而又松开让其“啪”的一声回弹。肖战被衣服打到，小声呻吟一声，身下却是湿漉漉开始一下一下地收缩了。

于是Day的粉丝刚还在Day的照片下互动，突然看到Day居然破天荒的又开直播了，赶忙点进去一看，好家伙，这声音一听就是W回来了。

「直播打炮吗！！今天！！」  
「小夫夫两一天不做如隔三秋必然要干！今晚一定要让俺们看到最后啊！！！」  
「活久见啊啊啊啊」

肖战知道王一博不会拍他的脸，但难免脸皮薄了些，自己弄的时候克制着喉咙里的呻吟，只难耐地闷哼，小声叫着。王一博站在一旁不动如山，直到肖战咬着自己的指节，岔着腿嗯嗯啊啊要老公操的时候才终于忍不住了，把人拉起来摁在镜子前就操了进去。性器早就硬的发疼，这时候一杆入洞，硕大的龟头几乎要顶破人肚子似得深，甚至隐约在小腹上顶出了一个微微的突起。

“呃啊啊老公好大！！唔啊——嗯…啊！！”

“不大怎么把你操爽？我才出去几天你就发骚，知不知道多少人私信说要约你了？” 王一博一边说着一边操的更深，肖战被顶到骚点发出一声锐叫，只觉得整个人都被他撞的晃晃悠悠，找不到支点，只有身后粗大的鸡吧支配着他的一切。

“嗯我不看那些的…嗯啊！！” 王一博听他睁眼说瞎话啪啪便是两掌掴在兔子屁股上。他拽过肖战的手腕梏住，方便进的更深，让人想往前缩都不能。噗嗤噗嗤的水声传到直播间里，引起又一波高潮。

「他妈的，这声音，这水声，我死了」  
「W镜头抖的太厉害了啊啊啊看不清啊！！！」

“啊嗯——！！啊老公…老公轻点，别把尾巴拽坏了——啊！！”

王一博看都不看评论，只顾着埋头打桩。墙上巨大的镜子上多了几个暧昧的指印，映出两人交叠的身影，正是肖战穿着那身不像样的衣服自拍的那面镜子。王一博单手举着手机拍着，另一只手又粗鲁地去玩弄肖战屁股上那颗被淫水打湿的小球，惹得人哭哭啼啼地控诉。

“坏了就坏了。你穿了不就是想挨肏？” 王一博坏心眼地酱

「W不要拽老婆的尾巴！！」  
「W不要拽老婆的尾巴+1！！」  
「我要死了朋友们，DAY的这种屁股是真实存在的吗」  
「W那么大是真实存在的吗」  
「又不戴套！！Day妈妈不允许你这样！！」

肖战嘤咛一声不置可否，微微仰着脖子倚在王一博肩膀上喘着气。他半眯着眼睛，王一博便恶劣地把手机屏幕送到了他跟前，于是他就在屏幕里看到了两个人交叠的身影。

王一博的那根东西被他挡住了，但这样就愈发凸显出他的放浪。兔子耳朵被顶的一晃一晃，胸前艳红的东西被红色的丝带衬的愈发碍眼。他好像这才觉得身上这件衣服浪荡的过了头，看着镜子里的自己崩溃地浪叫出声：“呃啊别拍！老公嗯…不行了嗯啊啊——！！！“

直播间里的弹幕刷的飞快，但无人回应，只有晃动的愈发激烈和沉重的喘息回荡在房间里。肖战被王一博那种不要命的玩儿法顶的受不住了，颤着腿根射在了镜子前，白浊的精液淅淅沥沥喷了一地。王一博也被夹的射意上头，太阳穴突突地跳，手机一扔就把肖战抱起来抵在镜子上狠操。肖战两条腿一开始还攀在他的腰上，被内射以后猛地窒息了一下似得，彻底没了力气。

“今天尿里面好不好？把骚兔子的肚子灌满。” 王一博凑到他耳边低喘，没等肖战从过多的快感中回过神来就尿在了人松软的甬道里。肖战搂着他的脖子啜泣了一声，只觉得自己好像真的变成了兔子，肚子里被灌满了精液，不久就会搞搞隆起，生一窝的兔崽子。

“好烫…烫嗯…” 美人被烫的又开始哆嗦，尿液不断地冲击着内壁，最后王一博拔出来的时候他又哭着喷了，两个弄的镜子前淫水混着精液滴了一地。

“……你直播是不是还开着？” 肖战还在小口小口地喘气，掀起眼皮看向男朋友道。

于是王一博被提醒了才想起来那部可怜兮兮的手机，闻言走过去毫不留情地把直播切断了，留下Day直播间里一堆的：

「？？？」  
「又黑屏了，爷青回。」  
「人呢人呢人呢不差这点流量！！」  
「朋友们声音调大！！Day被操哭了！！」  
「把我们当外人？最后这点不给看？」  
「Day叫的好软啊操」

【主播已经下线咯，返回首页吧！】

——  
微博@十米九万李


	4. Chapter 4

「网簧Day和他的男朋友W」4 - vlog 带着跳dan出门（？）

——

W：「分享了一个视频」

粉丝觉得稀奇，W这个账户几乎不更新，但因为是Day视频里那个大名鼎鼎的大鸡吧男朋友，粉丝量可观。今天居然发了个视频，几乎是所有人都因为好奇而点了进去。

“你别玩儿了…我真的会叫出来的…” 视频由手机拍摄，显然是男人一时起兴拍的。镜头有点晃，只能看出是一个男人坐在副驾驶上。看不到入境的人或拍摄人的脸，但是Day极有辨识度的嗓音还是听的粉丝浑身酥软。

“你不会的，那玩意儿震起来还没我一根手指头有存在感。” 这道声音来自摄影的人，是Day那个屌大活好的男朋友W。

听老粉说是个搞体育的，怪不得…怪不得。

“屁嘞…一会儿我叫出来被别人听了你就后悔去吧。说不定今天就有别的大猛1看上我了…唔，别咬我呀…”

镜头黑了一瞬，背景里接吻发出的湿漉漉的水声更加清晰。Day应该是被W摁着后脑勺接了个凶狠的吻，因为他嗯嗯啊啊娇笑的声音比刚才还要令人浮想联翩。Day只有被W摁在床上搞的时候才会发出这种小猫一样嗲里嗲气的声音。结尾拖的极长，像个小勾子一样，听的人不想做人了，只想把他就地正法。

“留着床上说你那些骚话。自己夹好屁股，走了。”

说着，拿着手机的男人一点都不替一天后对着手机鸡儿梆硬的粉丝着想，随意地把手机丢进了口袋。视频再一次出现画面，Day跟W似乎是在什么餐厅里，而且还是大堂，周围有些嘈杂。

“…老公～” 画面里的Day一身柔软的初冬打扮，坐在W身边不安分地把手放到男人腿上，“我感觉内裤湿了……”

正在看视频的粉丝嗷嗷大叫，恨不得冲进屏幕亲眼看看博主的内裤到底湿了没。

视频里的W好像做了点什么，没拍到，粉丝只能看到Day的手摸在W的腿根，旁边是W裤子里鼓鼓囊囊的那根东西，大的碍眼。Day的手指徒然攥紧了，似乎是难耐地颤抖了一下，一声溢出喉咙的嘤咛声被听力好的粉丝立刻察觉，拉回去反复观看。

妈的，叫的真骚。

“您好，二位的菜上齐了，祝二位用餐愉快。”

W应声，拿起筷子似乎准备吃饭了。这时候服务员应该是递给了Day一个什么东西，Day软绵绵地达了一句谢谢，可是却突然咬紧下唇忍耐着什么似的闷哼了一声，东西差点没拿稳。

“您没事吧？” 服务员小李关切道。

“没，没事…” 

如果粉丝能看见肖战的脸的话，一定会惊讶于对方的眼尾那一抹艳红色，还有盛着水雾的眼眶，活像是被男人这样那样欺负过了。可惜粉丝看不见，而且除了Day的妈粉之外，估计看了也只会大呼鸡儿梆硬。

服务员走了以后Day似乎再也忍不住了，哭哭啼啼地搂着W的手啊腿的乱晃。Day这样一贴过来，说话的声音和那股子粘腻的娇喘一下子变得清晰可闻：“不行…它震的太快了…先关掉，不然我真的要叫了…”

小部分粉丝看到这里才恍然大悟，合着是屁股里塞了个跳蛋。

操，玩儿挺大。

“先吃饭，吃完了给你关。” W的声音还是没有什么起伏，把Day放在他腿上作乱的一双手扯了下来，自顾自地喝了口苏打水。

Day不说话了，妈粉继续痛心疾首，说早就知道W不是个好东西，把Day惹生气了吧？

结果下一秒人们就看到视频里一个毛茸茸的脑袋率先钻到了桌底，Day腰侧一抹白皙的皮肤一晃而过，紧接着有一搭没一搭拿着手机录像的男人动作一顿，声音是不可思议的低哑：“你他妈…快上来！”

“上来你干我吗？” Day的声音有些模糊不清，像是含了什么巨大的东西在嘴里，被撑的无法清楚地吐字。

“干，快点。” 

W把筷子一丢，粉丝眼前的视频也在这时到了结尾。屏幕一黑，措不及防地结束了。

「不是吧不是吧不是吧到这儿结束了？！！？！？！」

「Day发的视频是精心录制，他老公发的是“爱看不看”」

「我不缺后面这点流量！！！」

「我裤子都脱了，就这？」

「想看Day被爆草那一段呜呜呜呜呜呜呜」

「你们都没发现Day是被强迫着带那种东西出门的吗？？你们根本就不爱Day吧，你们就是喜欢看做爱，无语了，我心好痛，在餐厅里哭了两个小时。」

「楼上肯定没有性生活」

「楼上肯定没有性生活」

「楼上肯定没有性生活」

……

那天肖战被王一博从桌子底下拽出来以后下巴上还有水渍，王一博看了骂了一句脏话，拿餐巾给人粗鲁地擦了一遍，匆匆结了帐就回了车上。肖战被他火急火燎的样子弄的咯咯笑，随即王一博把跳蛋开到了最大档，声音整耳欲聋，肖战惊呼一声不敢造次。他怀疑这声音大的谁经过都能知道他俩在玩儿什么情趣了。

“你好歹把车开远一点呀…” 肖战被人塞进后座推倒在座椅上，四肢伸展不开，王一博还压着他就要去扒他的裤子。他无奈，拿脚去推对方的肩膀，说道。

“你在桌子底下一脸骚样要给我吃几把的时候怎么不怕？” 王一博冷笑，但还是绕到驾驶座把车开回了家。

到了家里的地下车库王一博便一步都不愿意挪了，肖战早就在半路脱了裤子，自己套弄着前端射了副驾驶的后椅靠背好一股淅淅沥沥的白浊。车里套，润滑，湿巾一应俱全，但是王一博一个都没用，绕到后座把人提起来摁在自己的腿上，扶着肖战的腰肢就要操进去。

“王一博！！你他妈别疯…里面还有跳蛋——呃啊！！”

肖战几乎是被肏开的一瞬间就搂着王一博的脖子到达了高潮。他被男人顶的眼泪汪汪，浑身过电的感觉支配了他的全部感官，身体不受控制地淌着水。他浪叫着，好像是爽的又好像是疼的，感受着那颗嗡嗡作响的东西是如何抵着甬道最深处磨着他，男人滚烫的性器又是如何搅弄出取之不尽的淫水从他屁股里流出。

“坏了…坏了王一博呜啊～！别顶了！拿不出来了…呃啊啊～啊！！” 

“你别夹那么紧，放松点宝宝，放松点。”

王一博说着，自己向上顶弄的力道却是一点都不放松。粗大的几把撞在美人股间啪啪作响，大手时不时掴一巴掌上去，掀起肉浪和肖战抽噎着发出的尖叫。最后肖战被插射了一次以后王一博才逐渐放慢了速度，让他自己小幅度地坐在几把上磨，前后左右地扭着。

但没扭多久王一博又忍不住了，一边掐着人的腰往下摁，一边恶狠狠地往上顶。跳蛋的震动声被淹没在肖战崩溃的哭叫声中。高潮了一轮又一轮，最后王一博性感地喘了一身，退出来用着肖战的手快速撸动，浓浊的精液全部射在了肖战手心里。

——


	5. R「网簧Day和他的男朋友W」5 - 直播 Room tour

R「网簧Day和他的男朋友W」5 - 直播 Room tour

-

「Day没发做爱视频的第五天，想他」

「Day没发做爱视频的第五天，想他，想他」

「Day没发做爱视频的第五天，想他，想他，想他」

「你们是复读机吗？Day没发做爱视频的第五天，想他呜呜呜呜呜呜」

…Day的粉丝在他最新发布的博客下面哭做一团。这条博客的发布时间还是五天前。五天前，Day最后发了个从男友视角拍摄的床照就消失在了互联网————照片上一只大手se情地放在身下人的胸前，捏着那团白花花的奶子大力抚弄。不用说，一看就是W的手，粉丝再熟悉不过。

「Day不会是跟W分了吧。。。W也好久好久没更新了。。。」

「不是吧不是吧…他俩看起来感情很好啊，多配啊，不会分的吧…」

担忧的，猜疑的声音越来越多，粉丝盼星星盼月亮，Day总算是不负众望，在没有更新的第五天下午，他上线发布了一张新的对镜自拍。

图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/iTNaIEItBlexOQKw.JPG（图源见水印）

自拍里的人被男朋友从身后搂着，哪里有半点分手了的样子？分明如胶似漆得很。

配文写到：「抱歉好几天没上线...我们搬家啦！！！一会儿直播roomtour，大家记得来看哦～」

短短一分钟内评论上千，开播的那一刻更是直接卡的直播间黑屏了数秒。Day和W的妈妈粉、cpf、甚至男友粉一拥而上，嗷嗷直哭。

尽管今天不是直播做爱，但热度不减。毕竟放在这两人身上，谁知道最后会播成什么样。

“能听见吗？” 

Day软糯糯的声音从屏幕后面传来，黑屏终于结束，直播间的运作恢复了正常。博主没有露脸，镜头是冲外的————新家新环境，不同于以往Day的视频里出现过的任何一个他跟他男朋友做过的地方。看样子应该是玄关，视野开阔，能看见一长排亮瞎众人双眼的鞋柜，和一旁通往二楼的楼梯。

「能听见！！！呜呜呜呜呜呜Day酱妈妈好想你呜呜呜呜我啊看到农户为这可能是谁啊吧啊吧啊吧」

「哇新家好大呀！！！」

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊」

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊」

「来了老婆！！！！老婆啊啊啊」

「卧槽那么多鞋子，是W的吗？」

Day看到这条弹幕笑了笑，走了两步，离那排壮观的鞋柜近了些，随手给大家拍了下：“嗯，全是他买的，都堆不下了，不知道买这么多做什么。”

他说：“又不是蜈蚣。”

弹幕里整整齐齐刷起了“这就是凡学家吧是吧是吧”，还有艾特W的，说Day背着W在说他坏话，小心被抓包。

“他在家呢，在楼上睡觉。我没背着他，我光明正大的说的。” 

Day离开鞋柜，往里走了走，先给大家介绍了客厅。柔软的沙发，电视机，游戏机。

直播到目前为止气氛温馨，一切都很正常。

直到网簧博主来到了厨房。

他略有些抱歉地跟粉丝说：“厨房有点乱…昨天晚上做了饭，他还没收拾呢。” 

结果话音刚落，进入厨房的一瞬间他就差点平地摔个狗吃屎。低头一看，踩到了个没用过的套，打滑了。

粉丝：？

肖战：哈哈哈哈哈哈......

最近王一博的车队在本地有个赛事，昨天难得训练结束得早了，一回家就进厨房逮他，对他动手动脚的。两人按耐不住，搬了新家后处处都觉得新奇，煲着汤就在厨房里来了一次。地上这个套估计就是王一博从裤兜里拿套的时候一起掉出来的。

后来肖战饭做不下去，顺势被他抱到料理台上弄得要死要活，喷到地上的水都是匆匆弄干净的，自然也就没注意到门口这个漏网之鱼。

肖战想到这儿已经耳根发红了，反应迅速地把手机镜头挪开，将套踩到脚下遮住，打着哈哈跟粉丝说：“没事没事，绊了一下，继续看厨房…”

「截图了，杜蕾斯，大号的，超薄」

「Day下次要不试试冈本001啊，更薄」

「冈本太小了W戴了不舒服吧」

「你俩这就在厨房搞起来了？拍视频了吗，给我们也看看，求求了」

「我以为你俩都玩儿无套呢，W居然还知道戴套，妈妈欣慰了」

肖战见自己欲盖弥彰的行为被发现了，且弹幕里的话题已然跑偏，只好弯腰将那个套子拿了起来，放置一旁。他看着刷得飞快的评论，撇了撇嘴，反驳说：“我们当然戴啊，一般还是戴的...你们也要记得戴套哦，真的真的一定要带.....”

他眯着眼睛看着刷得飞快的弹幕，继续回答：“啊，冈本吗，他不喜欢诶，说勒…嗯没拍视频，他突然跑过来烦我的，没顾得上拍，下次，下次拍…”

「看吧，我就说，冈本不适合W那个size的」

肖战趁粉丝不注意，把料理台上的润滑也盖好收了起来，原路返回到玄关，抬脚往楼上走。一边走一边对粉丝说：“好了，你们还看不看房子了呀，不看我就下播了。”

「看啊看啊老婆别走呜呜呜呜呜呜」

「看看看！！！！」

主播哼哼两声，上了二楼。于是短短十五分钟，居然就措不及防地发生了第二场“直播事故”。

王一博似乎是不知道他在直播，还躺在床上迷糊着呢，见他上楼来了，撑起上半身哑着嗓子喊他宝宝。肖战一个激灵，猛地遮住摄像头，一句骂人的话几乎要脱口而出。

“你把衣服穿上！直播呢！！”

王一博被吼的清醒了大半，见他遮着手机，眯了眯眼，问你在直播啊？肖战点头。于是他哦了一声，套了条裤子慢悠悠来到了肖战身后跟他一起看弹幕。他看着一排的“啊啊啊啊”，皱了皱眉头，嫌弃粉丝无趣，转而在肖战的脖子上落下一个湿漉漉的吻，亲的啧啧作响。

「....救命啊 W的声音听的我腿都软了」

「那个说腿软的！关进鸡笼！！！」

「我眼前的黑是什么黑，你说的白又是什么白」

「我瞎了吗我看不见了我失明了呜呜呜呜」

「这俩人在亲吧 操」

「这俩人在亲吧 怎么不操啊」

肖战受不了这种黏黏糊糊的调情，被亲的软了腰往王一博怀里倒：“别亲了…痒…”

“哪里痒？” 因为刚睡醒的缘故，男人胯下鼓鼓囊囊那包早就高高顶起了一个小帐篷。闻言暗示性地往肖战屁股上顶了顶，往他耳朵里吹气，哼哼唧唧地撒娇，“几把硬了，宝宝...”

「操他妈操他妈臭情侣以为我们是聋的吗操他妈」

「我们听得见啊！！！！！光天化日你们说什么呢！！！」

「呜呜呜呜求求了直播了都，就给俺们看看doi吧，给孩子点肉吃，馋死了呜呜呜呜」

“在直播呢……送开，松开别摸了…啊～～啊！！！”

主播的镜头晃了晃，随即被一只大手夺过，利落熟练地切断，只留下直播间的粉丝又一次被抛下，嗷嗷乱叫，欲求不满。

【直播已经结束啦，点击返回首页吧！】

...好在虽然Day的男朋友没良心，不宠粉，甚至嫌弃粉丝虎头虎脑，但Day还是不忍心看他们失望的。于是凌晨，Day的账户久违地上传了一条视频：

视频一点开就传出美人阵阵难以自抑的呻吟。他以坐脸的姿势跪在床上，任由身下的男人舔弄自己的下身。看不见脸，但身子在战栗，一副浪荡又经不住弄的样子。想来是被舔的太爽，受不住了，哭着喊着，无谓地求身下的人别舔了，要喷了。

“哦嗯...啊别！！！那里不行...不行呃嗯不要～～哈啊！！”

忙于侍弄他的男人显然没空回应，将美人挺翘的屁股捏在手里肆意辱玩，或掐或揉，然后留下或浅或深的印儿。舌头灵活地钻进那翕合的小洞里，挑逗一般，戳一戳，又或是打着圈儿舔弄那处。主播哪里受的了这个？色情的淫水也因此流了对方一下巴，蹭的到处都是。

“呜啊～不行了啊呃…呃啊啊啊！！！老公，老公舔喷了～要喷了——啊！！！”

画面里的Day已经爽得直不起身子了，手撑在W的胸前，被人拍了拍屁股提起来坐直在他怀里，随后就见那根粗大的几把就着美人一屁股的骚水长驱直入，发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。

“呃哦～～好大...哈啊，啊～～好烫嗯～”

一时间Day叫的比方才被舔洞的时候还要崩溃，仿佛身下那根东西要把他生生顶穿了似得。W搂着他肥大的屁股，借着惯性操的两人交合处汁水四溅。

“射给我…射给我老公，呃啊啊～别咬哦嗯啊！！！”

粉丝听得鸡儿梆硬，心道说妈的，都这么叫了，不内射他简直不是男人！！！

W把人胸前小巧的茱萸一口咬住，用牙齿轻轻地磨还不算完，又舔又含，弄的美人胸口湿漉漉一片。他恶劣地一边往上顶弄，一边揶揄道：“你不是跟他们说，戴套比较好？”

“呜啊～但是我喜欢被老公内射…射进来吧…呃哦啊啊——啊嗯！！！”

最后自然是又一次内射了。视频的结尾中，Day哆嗦着腿从W的几把上挪开，发出了沙哑的呻吟。原本被粗大性器堵住的汩汩精液没了塞子堵住，立马淅淅沥沥顺着美人的大腿根流了出来，一片泥泞不堪，好不淫荡。

【视频结束啦】

这个视频自然又被Day的忠实粉丝反复观摩过。有粉丝发现，在Day的屁股从W脸上移开的那一瞬间，居然有W的侧脸一晃而过。

虽然只能勉强看清其挺拔的鼻梁和下颚线，但不妨碍大家如获至宝，拿着八杯镜将截图放大到马赛克程度细细品味。他们没能看清活好屌大老婆娇的人生赢家W长什么样，但不妨碍他们最后得出一个共同的结论，那就是“鼻子大的人，屌果然也大”。

古人诚不我欺啊。

-

微博@十米九万李


	6. 6 （打赏解锁玩具）

速打 短 凑合看

灵感来源于一条微博和某个簧片！！！！

-

Day上传视频的平台推出【直播】功能之后反响良好，决定继续发展直播里的一些新功能。

于是打赏，连麦，视频，pk等功能陆续上线。粉丝对Day前两次香艳的直播念念不忘，特别是W开的那次，在酒店里直播做爱…总而言之，他们迫切地想跟Day互动，哭着嚷着求他直播。

「Day你再不出来直播妈妈就取关了！！！」

「Day播一下吧，求求了，再不播的话我的唧唧阳痿太久要被切除了」

催播的评论层出不穷，算是感动了这个心软好骗的博主。某一天晚，Day看了一眼抱着手机在峡谷大杀四方的王一博，自己提前上了楼，在毫无预热的情况下上播了。

直播一开，粉丝一拥而上，不管三七二十一先氪他娘的就完事儿。别的正经平台，礼物栏是火箭、城堡、大游艇。Day他们这个平台显然不正经，礼物是冈本、香薰、猫发箍。还有一些更过分的不明物体就不提了，不雅正。

总而言之，粉丝像一群没见过漂亮美人的土大款一样刷红了眼，卯足了气全砸一波才舒服。

“哇这么多礼物呀…谢谢你们…”

Day直播用的是平常拍视频的手机，卡在支架上，自己又拿了另一个机子看弹幕。他笑的甜滋滋的，坐在床上看着哗啦啦的进账，手忙脚乱地喊：“谢谢谢谢…谢谢…W的女朋友？这位朋友被我抓到了啊小心一会儿被我拉黑。你们先别刷了，我看不到弹幕了！”

粉丝见礼物把屏幕上的Day都遮住了才被自己人摁住了氪金的手。等一堆乱七八糟的礼物图像消失了，这才看清自己心心念念的主播：穿了个遮不住屁股的白衬衫，修长的大腿无边无际，看得人直喷鼻血。手腕儿被W的大手扼住的时候完全无力反抗，纤细漂亮。腿边还有个粉色跳蛋，没开，估计是一会儿要用的。

他们平常被惯坏了，可不会满足于纯聊天的直播。果然，Day唠了两句有的没的就发现弹幕里一直催着问他：

「老婆跳蛋一会儿要用吗呜呜呜呜快点吧唧唧要送急救了！」

「谁是你老婆！Day是我老公！」

「震惊，楼上小0吧？看这个做什么？？？我还以为Day已经没有母0粉了…是我太天真」

「求求主播快点开始吧呜呜呜呜唧唧等不了了呜呜呜呜」

诸如此类的话越来越多，博主这才翻了个白眼说：“你们真的是好难伺候哦！” 然后娇嗔一声，把跳蛋拿起来看看，摆弄了两下就往腿间塞去。

他的脸不在摄像范围之内，但是笑声娇兮兮的，传到了直播间里。他一边慢慢把东西往里推，一边说：“这个是平台寄给我的，好像说打赏到了一定金额才可以开，然后榜一那边会弹出来控制键…你们看看怎么搞的…啊！！呃啊～嗯你们怎么这么快…哈啊！”

他话音未落，直播间的人又开始刷礼物。刚刚还团结一心让他快点开始的人个个都杀红了眼，榜一只有一个，唧唧的命运悬在榜一上，为了唧唧也得氪他娘的！！！

但他们有的人还没来得及参与呢，主播嘴里就先溢出一声熟悉的喘息。再一看，原来是一个名字一团乱码的ID哐哐哐砸了十个最贵的礼物下去，“垄断”了那颗跳蛋的控制权。

「草 老板6666666666」

「…在下甘愿认输」

「66666666」

「好羡慕榜一的老板呜呜呜呜这就是有钱人的快乐吗呜呜呜呜」

Day被吓得有点冒汗，但等了一会儿，屁股里的东西虽然开始了最低档的震动，却并没有其他动作。他刚想拿起手机看一眼榜一是哪个粉丝，那人却像瞧准了时机似得，猛地让那跳蛋碾了一下。害得他浪叫一声，胸脯高高挺起，薄薄的衬衫遮不住胸前情动的痕迹，小小的乳头硬了起来，呼吸都被堵在了喉咙里。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊刚刚是老板弄的吗啊啊啊啊」

「草 这比我想象的还要瑟情 W会不会吃醋啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」

「诶，榜二还在刷，好像快赶上了？」

榜一那个出手阔绰但一看就是新用户的老板似乎也注意到了，立马又补了几个大礼物上去，瞬间扼杀直播间里所有人的希望。普通粉丝虽然加在一起刷了挺多，但没有一个ID在个人排行榜上能打得赢这个土豪老板。

“哈啊——啊！！！别…别那么快，慢点儿慢点儿啊啊！”

主播泪眼婆娑地躺在床上，腿间漂亮的阴茎已然挺立，被他自己委委屈屈地抓着套弄。观众不知道发生了什么，只见他受了什么刺激似得，抓着自己阴茎的手没套弄两下又松开，嘴里猛地发出了一声破碎的哭叫，哆嗦着，受不住似得在床上翻腾了一下。

这下湿漉漉的屁股便朝向了摄像头，蜜缝处的水不知道什么时候流出来的，一大股一大股，糊在腿根亮晶晶的，淫荡又漂亮。

「朋友们，我射了，你们呢？」

「我两分钟。」

「我一分钟。」

「我承认了，我秒射」

「怎么会有人这么会叫啊我真的呜呜呜呜」

「草了草了草了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！」

“老板，榜一的老板，别这么搞行不行？你这样玩儿，我一会儿就要射了……就得提前下播了…哈啊！！！啊哦嗯——啊啊！！！” 

Day原本大口喘着气，躺在床上扯弄自己的袖口意图撒娇。不料不知为何，那老板居然猛地把玩具开到了最大档！震动的声音从美人的腿间传到直播间里，足以见得马力有多大。毫无反抗之力的主播一下子又栽回了床上，难耐地扯着床单。继续发出好听的啜泣声。

“呜呜啊…不要…不要了，哈啊，啊哦！！呜呜呜啊！！”

平常跟男朋友拍视频时就禁不起玩儿的美人没坚持一会儿就真的射了，好似再也承受不住这种被人操控在手里辱玩的快感，痉挛着在床上高声锐叫。他呃呃啊啊地哆嗦着，前面后面都疯狂喷水，想要把屁股里的东西取出来，但不知是因为高潮脱力了，还是因为后面滑溜溜的拿不出来，愣是任由那颗多功能跳蛋在里面放肆碾压，震动了许多会儿。

正当粉丝在弹幕里嗷嗷大叫，看着主播被玩儿坏掉的样子射成一片的时候，Day的房门被打开了。

主播看见了来人是谁，不知是委屈还是被勾得想要了，哭着冲W喊道：“老公，老公呜呜帮我拿出来，屁股里——哦啊！！老公…呜呜呜…”

W穿着一件黑色居家背心，手臂上的肌肉线条在伸手去搂Day的时候尽显无疑。他没有去拿跳蛋，而是先摸了摸自己男朋友腿根，摸到了一手的水以后也不知道是什么表情，直播间的粉丝看不见。他又俯身亲了一口Day，把主播亲得哼哼唧唧流着眼泪说想要了，才转身毫不留情地关了直播。

【直播已经结束啦，点击返回首页吧！】

连弹幕都没看一眼！若是看到了粉丝疯了一样的对着Day嗷嗷大叫，又是表白又是求跟W分了以后约一炮，不知道会作何感想。

……总而言之，Day当晚被爆操一顿，叫的嗓子都哑了才迷迷糊糊睡过去。第二天起床才有时间看快要炸掉的私信。粉丝大多是问他：“W看到了会不会吃醋啊？”之类的问题。他看了眼旁边还在赖床的恋人，拿起王一博的手机，熟练地解锁，打开网站，果不其然看到了那个昨晚霸占榜一的一团乱码的账号，状态显示“已登陆”。

他偷笑，其实他昨晚就知道了。因为那个榜一除了给人的感觉上，连同搞他的花样都如出一辙：先时不时搞几下大的，等他叫一声又收手，再等到他没准备的时候继续搞，周而复始，把他刺激得异常敏感之后再开到最大档，往往能爽的他又喷又哭地叫Daddy叫哥哥——反正就是什么都叫给他听。

不是王一博，还能有谁？

肖战觉得自己一早上的嘴角就没下去过，心情异常地好。想了想，拿起手机，对着胸前和锁骨上的艳红暧昧的印儿自拍了一张，发布到了自己的账号，配字是：「早安！我老公真的好爱咬我哦，怎么办呀」

他拍完之后美滋滋地刷了一圈粉丝评论，看到有人在猜：

「所以昨天那个老板是谁啊？会不会就是W啊？」

刷手机的动作停顿了片刻，沉默地算了一下王一博昨天花出去的软妹币，感觉自己想踹人的脚有点痒。于是尽管腰还酸着，腿根还抖着，但他还是毫不犹豫地给睡梦中的男人来了一脚：

“王一博！！！就知道败家！！！”

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微博@十米九万李


	7. 7-纹身和玩具测评

射尿预警

-

网站的新用户浏览着首页，被其中一个直播间的封面吸引了注意。

没有露脸，看起来是情侣直播，1的手很大，几乎能揽住0的半个腰身。

标题是：“好久不见，给你们看看新纹身～”

看上去是情侣秀恩爱的闲聊直播间。

结果点进去听见主播的叫床声才知道自己被骗的多惨。

“嗯啊！！呜嗯～啊啊嗯——！！”

这个0的腰果然很细，背对着镜头跨坐在男朋友腿上。镜头后的人只能看见他裸露的后背，脊背上一道微微凹进去的小沟，腰窝，和看起来格外好揉的挺翘臀部。

而股缝间的小孔则含着一根假的电动几把，被他男朋友的大手玩具似的拿在手里，深深浅浅地往洞里捅。

新粉丝看呆了。

腰那么细，屁股居然那么大。

叫的还那么骚，极品。

「妈的，W这都不上吗？还玩儿呢？我裤裆着火了都」

「W再不进去我们合理怀疑是你不行了！！！」

「等等，我刚进来的，不是看纹身吗，纹身呢…？」

纹身当然是在的，但是纹在了主播的后腰下侧，靠近屁股的位置，被主播这个大鸡吧男朋友搂着他屁股的那条手臂给挡住了。

“你们急什么，这不是要测评吗。” 相比起主播被玩的浑身颤抖，时不时难耐地搂着男朋友的脖子，撅起屁股想要逃离身后的那根东西，W则淡定的多。

他说完就加快了手上抽送的力道，噗嗤噗嗤的，往外抽的时候还能带出Day屁股里的水。

“啊！！！不要了…轻点儿啊啊啊——！！”

Day的身体向来敏感，从平常上传的视频里就经常看见他被W操的大喊大叫，痉挛，哭得停不下来，甚至是失禁喷尿在床上的时候都有。现在被男朋友抱在怀里玩儿穴，假几把每一下都捅的很深，是不是还被打几个巴掌在屁股上，自然很快就受不了，缴械投降，哆嗦着射了，搂着男朋友喘着气说不出话。

他那个男朋友还穿着裤子，因为Day喷水的缘故，裤子被打湿，帐篷早就支起来了。玩儿到身上的人已经喷过一轮了才慢条斯理地掏出自己的那根东西，抵在对方的屁股下面，说：“跟粉丝说说使用感。”

主播嘤咛一声，搂着男人的脖子不想说。

“快点，收了钱的，必须说。”

“假几把不就是假几把吗…” 话音未了被王一博打了一下屁股，他才坐在对方身上转了个身，变为面对镜头的姿势，被男朋友从背后搂着腰，撇起嘴巴好好对着粉丝说。

“还行吧，挺大的，但没我男朋友大。然后这个是会发热的，还有点这种凸起的设计，这个蛮好的，毕竟真的几把没这玩意儿。”

他拿着那根几把套弄了两下比划着尺寸，仿佛真的在跟王一博的几把比较。

那玩具上面还有自己的水，展示给镜头看的时候格外色情。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈Day说的好勉强」

「Day刚才明明很爽 还没穿裤子呢怎么就这么不情不愿！」

「Day有W的鸡巴，当然看不上假的」

「W的几把好用还是这个玩具几把好用 W的几把好用还是这个玩具几把好用 W的几把好用还是这个玩具几把好用！！！Day看看妈妈啊啊啊啊！！！」

肖战还真看到了。

“他的几把没有倒刺凸起这些，有点可惜。但是没办法啦，自己找的男人，勉勉强强用着啦。”

弹幕里一片哈哈哈哈哈，求W现在爆操他一顿让他长长记性。

主播咽了咽口水，其实他也想被操操。

之前因为纹身的位置，他怕王一博疯起来对他的屁股又揉又打的，两个人已经连着两三天没好好做了。

假几把只能解解馋，他想让王一博进来，内射到他里面。

“行了，纹身给你们看过了，测评也测完了，我们下啦？”

“不下。” 王一博拽着他的腰重新拉回到自己身上，下巴扬了扬，示意让肖战看弹幕。

“你粉丝刚说我不行，现在下？”

说完也不管主播要说什么，扶着自己的柱身对准那个被开拓至松软的小洞就往里挤。

“嗯～～太大了老公...你慢点儿，慢点儿...”

内壁温热，一缩一缩得，嘴上让人慢点儿轻点儿，实际上早就自己扒开屁股，热情迎接王一博的鸡吧。

“怎么这么紧啊，刚才那个鸡吧还是太小了是不是？”

小主播哼哼唧唧的，听了诨话反而兴奋地晃了晃屁股。王一博看着眼前的肉浪，一巴掌毫不犹豫地摔了上去，把人打得浮夸地哭叫。

弹幕里有人说W打得好重，不知道Day痛不痛。

王一博心想，打的不重他是不会爽的。

叫的那么大声，绞的他那么紧，指不定再捅两下就要喷了。

「唧唧爆炸了呜呜呜呜呜呜Day真的好软好娇好好操啊呜呜呜呜」

「我是新来的 请问这个1能约吗？几把好大啊卧槽」

「同问能不能约 我是1 我喜欢这个受 妈的 把我叫硬了」

身下粘在一起的二人当然没空搭理飞速刷新的弹幕。肖战甜腻的呻吟一浪高过一浪，直到王一博骂了他一句骚货，扳住细腰，加快速度疯狂地上下顶弄。

“放松点，夹死我了。”

W这样说道。

被骚水浸湿的鸡巴每一次都只抽出一小截，但顶进去的时候又极其用力，活像要把人肚子顶穿一样。肖战禁不住这种粗鲁的肏干却又乐在其中，叫声小了，堵在喉咙里，变成了气音。

爽的说不出话。

“喜欢我的鸡巴还是喜欢假鸡巴？”

“呃呃啊——嗯…喜欢，喜欢老公…喜欢老公的几把嗯啊！！！”

他的腰被大手桎梏住不让动，嘴巴合不拢，腿也合不拢。这么操了一会儿前端就要被插射了，哆嗦着身子想跑却逃离不了王一博的顶撞，愣是在镜头面前射了到处都是，一塌糊涂。

“哦哦啊！！喷了…被老公操喷了——呃嗯啊啊啊！！！”

有一滴精液不偏不倚落在了镜头上，直播间的画面一下子变得模糊，只能看出个大致轮廓。

「啊啊啊啊啊怎么了怎么了怎么了怎么了人呢？！」

「我瞎了？？？？」

「eaefwiwdcowehwoihvwevi啊啊啊老婆射我脸上了啊啊啊啊啊啊老婆！！！！！！」

「楼上biantai！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊Day射我眼睛上了啊啊啊啊啊」

「你们都是bt 我比较关心现在怎么办啊 他俩干成那样了会管我们不？」

事实证明王一博肯定不会管，但是肖战会。

“诶镜头，镜头脏了…” 主播刚射过一轮，软乎乎的靠在男朋友胸前，抓着对方的胳膊，让他先别干了，管一下。

“脏了就脏了，我还没射呢。” 

“不行呀，他们会急的，你拔出来，我擦一下…呃嗯！！”

王一博拔出来了，拔出来之前恶狠狠滴往里顶了一下。

很深，顶的Day腰都软了，控制不住地骚叫了一声。

「呜呜呜呜呜感动 Day 重国好主播 敬业第一人 salute！！！」

「啊啊啊老婆来给我擦脸了！！！」

肖战拿手指抹了一下，画面重新清晰了起来。直播间的人刚刚“恢复光明”，就看见主播背对着他们重新往沙发上走，屁股上方的花体字“W”纹身格外扎眼。

他原以为男朋友要继续让他坐在对方身上挨操，结果刚一走近就被摁倒在了沙发上，屁股高高撅起，被摆成了一个淫荡的跪趴式。

“擦干净了？”

“嗯，你嗯啊——！！慢点儿，慢点儿嗯啊！啊哦哦嗯！太深了额啊…啊——！！！”

W扶着依旧硬挺的粗长性器再一次长驱直入。几乎是骑在小主播身上，侧着身对着镜头，沙发肉眼可见地开始剧烈晃动。

「卧槽，W这个腰力绝了」

「这个纹身真的好色情啊…越看越色情prpr」

是很色情的。每一次腰部与臀部相撞，除了飞溅出来的淫水和臀部肉浪之外，那个字母也跟着主人一起前后耸动。

是他的名字，这个人属于他，只有他能操进去，射他一肚子。

“不行了呜呜呜不行了老公，老公不要了…要死了嗯啊——啊啊啊！！！！”

敏感的身体最怕一轮高潮刚结束一分钟就再一次顶进去狠操。Day受不住了，身体时不时哆嗦一下，腰不安分地扭动，身体上到达了极限，想要逃离，但心里清楚如果留下来会更爽，所以纠结地乱扭，自己往鸡吧上凑。

他自己玩儿的时候其实很少被假几把操到脑袋里一片白光，爽的快要晕过去的模样。可王一博太长太大，对着他的敏感点无休无止地冲撞，每一次都能让他长着嘴大哭，来不及吞咽的诞液顺着嘴角淫荡地流下。

“骚逼，水那么多，沙发都被你淹了。“ W在情事中的声音一开口就让人想高潮，偏偏他还爱说些下流的诨话，刺激着人的神经。

“今天尿你身上好不好，嗯？”

“啊！！！尿我身上…要老公尿我身上…不呃——呃呃啊啊啊啊！！！！”

捧着手机的一个个粉丝于是就瞪大眼睛，看见W射在了里面之后果然又持续性地释放出滚烫有力的水柱。比精液多，比精液猛，尿在Day的里面，一下子就让他插着腿放声大叫，哆嗦着喷了满沙发。

W抽出去之后他还痉挛个没完，屁股里的东西没了瓶塞一样的龟头堵着，争先恐后地从腿根流出，一片泥泞，画面活像是被几个人轮jian了一般淫乱。

“肚子被我尿大了。”

主播的大鸡巴男朋友不做人，说完揉揉主播被打肿的大屁股，见他还瘫倒在沙发上，腿根打颤，又笑他被男人尿也能喷，是不是欠操？主播委委屈屈地小声哭，今天不同往日，真是被操懵了，要男朋友搂着才能平复。

“直播，直播关掉…”

「不要啊啊啊啊啊啊Day妈妈还想看看你呜呜呜」

「Day爽完第一时间就是要让我们走 我们只是他们调情的工具人吧呜呜呜」

「下次见！！！W记得给Day洗澡然后吃饭哈！！」

“嗯，我们去洗澡了。”

W刚说完直播就被切断。

【您观看的直播已经结束啦，点击返回首页吧！】

/

预告一下下章，应该是情侣的一日Vlog。

从早上被操醒开始的一天～

敬请期待 

（我应该会写吧）

微博@十米九万李


	8. vlog

/

王一博难得放一个长点儿的假，搂着肖战睡到正午。醒来眯着眼睛，懒洋洋地勾床头的手机看时间，看完又回了几条微信，肖战还是没醒。

他揉一把自己身下鼓鼓囊囊的东西，硬得下不去。

窗帘很厚，阳光几乎透不进来。可是偏偏留了一个缝，溜进来的光线打在床脚处。他有一下没一下地摩挲肖战的肩膀，被摸的人浑然不觉，睡的那么熟，害得他都不舍得叫。

平常醒着的时候这么摸他，早就哼哼唧唧凑过来缠着他要了。

王一博越想越烦躁，却还是尽量小心地抽出手，长舒口气捋了把头发。

不醒就不醒，直接操吧。

肖战没穿裤子，身上的短袖还是昨天做完了以后王一博给他套上的，方便了男人掰开他的腿根用湿漉漉的手指扩张。润滑剂有点凉，肖战无意识地嘤咛了两声，竟是夹得更紧了些。

啧，睡着了还这么骚。

那里头温热湿润，手指便愈发肆无忌惮地往深处去。力道不重，但来来回回，戏弄似得打着圈儿，不一会儿就勾出好多淫水。见差不多了，男人便抽出手指准备换自己身下的东西抵上去。

“嗯～” 美人股间的缝隙成了一个小小的洞，感觉到方才弄的他舒服的手指走了，在梦里不满地扭了扭身子。

“啧，睡着了还发骚。” 王一博的大手套弄着自己粗大的鸡巴，握着根部挑逗地用柱身拍打对方的洞口。时不时扶着龟头真要进去了似的，又很快撤出，害得那穴口不知所措地翕合，委屈巴巴地吐着水。

王一博笑了。骚逼还挺好玩儿。

想了想，拿过肖战的手机，拇指一划就打开了摄像机。

然后单手扶着鸡巴，不紧不慢地拿龟头戳弄洞口，似乎是在给镜头展示那骚穴收缩的模样似的，全然是在玩儿。

睡梦中的肖战似乎察觉到了什么，嘴里时不时发出几句呢喃，但眼睛居然依旧没睁开。王一博欺负够了那穴口，也该疼疼它。硕大的龟头缓慢地挤了进去，霎那间就被软肉包裹住。他爽的闷哼了一声，镜头依旧稳稳地对着身下的人。

视频里录进了一节肖战纤细的腰，嫩生生的腿根。冒着水儿的小穴紧紧吃着他的几把，把他夹出了喘息声。

随后他动了一下，立马便听见了肖战黏黏糊糊的声音：“…嗯～嗯…老公…”

王一博不说话，也没告诉他在录视频。见人依旧迷迷糊糊地闭着眼，身体却是淫荡地开始配合，立马不客气地往里挤，整根都顶了进去。

“嗯～～慢点儿，慢点儿…呃嗯～”

王一博进去以后果真慢了些，每一下都很深，但频率不快。交合处传来的水声暧昧，屋内昏暗，舒服得肖战巴不得不要起来。

就这么躺着叉开腿给王一博操，等操到高潮了干脆继续搂着他睡，睡到下午饿着肚子醒来，被他抱在腿上吃饭才好。

“嗯——啊～你在，你举着手机干嘛？呜…！” 肖战被操出感觉的时候嗓子都软，又骚又软。好不容易舍得微微睁开眼睛了，醒来一睁眼就喷水，一开口声音骚的不行。

刚想跟人撒个娇，却一下子瞧见了王一博手上的手机。

这场景太熟悉，他吓得以为王一博在直播。

“你不是要拍Vlog？我替你记录啊，周一的早上从被我操醒开始。”

肖战放心了，但又觉得太淫荡，他说的要拍Vlog才不是这样的vlog！

“屁股过来点儿，腿放我腰上。”

肖战身体酥麻着，不自主地就乖乖照做。结果谁知他刚把长腿挂在王一博身上他就猛地加快了速度，噗嗤噗嗤的水声大了一倍。他不设防，整个人都是放松的，前端一下子就喷了精，嗯嗯啊啊地叫，手抚上了自己胸前玲珑的奶子揉着，迷离地喊着：”老公，老公好大…嗯呃——到了！到了呜…！！”

王一博揉着他的屁股全部射在了他肚子里，扼住肖战的手腕，不让他揉自己的奶子，反而自己上了手。

鸡巴“啵”地一声拔出来，白浊的东西便缓缓流出。

“你看你不夹紧，我的东西都浪费了。”

一醒来就被搞了一顿的美人懒洋洋的，微微失神，闻言毫无震慑力地睨了王一博一眼，不说话。躺在床上刚觉得有点惬意，以为结束了，想让王一博抱他洗澡，结果身下那个被开拓的泥泞的穴口里又塞进来一根手指。

“嗯啊…啊～干嘛呀！” 肖战哆嗦了一下，瑞凤眼眼尾上扬，有点泛红，水盈盈湿漉漉的。

“你不夹紧，我帮你塞回去啊。”

肖战翻了个身：“…神经病。”

王一博不恼，一边玩儿着肖战的屁股一边问：“不是要出去买东西吗？”

“我还想睡觉。”

“那不出去了？你vlog怎么办？”

肖战哼哼唧唧两声，最后还是伸手让王一博把他熊抱起来，搂着屁股往卫生间走。

吃早饭的时候才是这个vlog真正的开场。

“早上好大家～” 肖战把镜头架在桌子上方，介绍说今天的早饭是我们家大猛1做的，围着粉色围裙下厨做的。虽然卖相不太好，但是其实还挺好吃的。

“你有必要跟她们说围裙是什么颜色吗？”

肖战说粉色多好看啊，哎你现在穿一下给他们看看嘛，过来我镜头前转一圈儿。

于是几天后，Day的粉丝就看到了浑身透露着不情愿的W被Day拽到镜头前，三百六十度展示了一下那件粉色围裙。

「虽然我看不见W的脸，但我就是知道他现在脸很臭」

至于后来有一次视频里，Day被脱的精光，浑身只穿着这件围裙被W摁在料理台上操的时候哭的有多大声，那就是后话了。

吃完饭两个人就去了商场。先去了超市，无外乎就是买了点吃的，买了点纸巾，洗衣液啊洗发水啊几盒套啊的。

粉丝看到的Vlog里，下一个出现的画面却是商场里的试衣间。

W那双怎么都不会让人认错的手拿着手机，对着镜子拍摄。另一只手拿着一条短裙，递给了Day。

“穿一下这个。” 

「妈的妈的妈的，W的声音真的一听就腿软了」

「啊啊啊啊啊穿裙子！！！穿裙子！！穿裙子ahfoiahscgqofoqnov」

「卧槽女装了女装了！！」

“这个我穿得下嘛？” Day接过裙子对着自己的腰身比了比，说。

“能穿，松紧的，只要你屁股不会卡住就行。”

Day于是真的长腿一迈就开始穿那条小短裙。结果真被W说中了，裙子卡在屁股下面愣是拉不上去，挤得那挺翘的臀部委屈地晃。

“老公，穿不上…” 博主在镜头看不见的地方对着镜子里的男朋友撒娇，说完还捏了捏自己的屁股，“屁股也没有很大吧…”

看Vlog的粉丝看到这种画面早就受不了了，比真枪实干地做一场还要色，直接嗷嗷射成一团，弹幕一片混乱。

「妈的 今天天王老子来了都不管用 老子要干死这个小美人！！！！」

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊妈妈我恋爱了啊啊啊」

「射死我了」

「射死我了射死我了」

「一滴都没了」

「W能不能在这里操操他啊啊啊啊啊啊你家0都扭成这样了还不上吗！！！！！！」

事实上W是怎么干的呢。

“屁股撅起来。” 

肖战腰先软了，呼吸急促，手撑着椅子，照做。

响亮的一声“啪”，大手打在他的屁股上，带起肉浪。

“啊！！！！” 漂亮博主委屈的声音透过视频传出，扭着头控诉他，“打我屁股干嘛呀！”

W的大手摁着那团臀肉，似乎想要将它们摁的小一点，却只是徒劳。一边用力把裙子往上拽，一边说你装什么，你以为粉丝不知道你就喜欢被打？

Day哼唧两声，没否定。

被操的时候喜欢被打屁股是真的，一打就要喷水了，像水龙头一样，止都止不住。

“好了。” 王一博替他把裙子拽上去了，拍拍他的屁股，“喜欢老公给的裙子么？给你买一打回去穿好不好？”

肖战对着镜子撅屁股，发现这裙子是真的短，稍微弯下腰都要走光。

他说：“好看吗？”

王一博说：“骚死了。”

“那你给我买吧。”

“买回家就得穿着给我操。”

Day在镜子前自赏完了，凑回W身上亲了他一口，伸手去摸对方早就支棱起来的裤裆，好大一包，硬的要命。他揉了揉，眯着眼睛笑，说它等的到回家吗？

W搂着他的胳膊猛地收紧。

“要在这儿？”

美人反手摸摸自己的屁股，顺着股缝一直下滑到大腿：“你给不给嘛。”

隔着一层试衣间的帘子，外头时不时还有人走过，进到隔壁或对面的试衣间来试衣服。

他们还没在试衣间做过。

王一博的鸡巴埋进来顶着他，随时被发现，随时被听见。光是想想就已经腿软了。

「玩这么大！？！？」

「妈的这个vlog真的太值了啊相当于看了两个视频啊妈的妈的妈的」

王一博喉结动了动，“啪啪”地拍他的屁股，让他去站好：“一会儿忍着点儿，别叫那么骚。”

Day的腰被那女装的短裙掐得更显纤细，自己撑在镜子前，还没操就已经让人想射了。

“那你操重一点儿，把我操到说不了话就好了。”

「我怎么觉得Day今天这么欠操？！」

如他所愿。

做爱的时候W单手拿着手机，画面显得有点摇摇晃晃的，但都没Day晃的厉害。他一开始是自己拿手撑在镜子前的，可是W一上来就不要命地撞，他没挨两下就哆嗦着高潮了。后来整个人半倚在男朋友身上，嗯啊啊的咬着下唇，裙子从头到尾都没脱下。

“嗯啊…啊———呜呜呜啊！呃呃不..不要了，再搞要尿了..啊嗯额！！！”

博主今天第二次在vlog里被操了，整个人抖的像筛子。期间试衣间外面也有人经过，但W不但不消停，等人过去，还会加快速度顶撞，害得Day有几次憋不住，真的叫出了声。

“你说他们听见你叫会不会进来？嗯？一拉开帘子就能看到你这副骚样。”

“到时候全都一起操你，操死你这个骚货。”

美人最听不得这些话，不敢叫，只是愈加敏感，攥着男人的手臂，指节泛白。

最后实在受不了了，喘着，哭着，眼泪汪汪地求着他不要搞了，真的要在这里尿了，W才勉强抽出来。

男人拿鸡吧拍打在他的臀肉上，说：“还硬着呢。怎么办？”

Day软倒在他身上喘气，闻言蹲了下去，张嘴含住了那根粗壮的鸡巴，轻车熟路地舔了两口，含糊不清道：“阔依操嘴巴....”

漂亮博主穿着短裙蹲在地上给W口交的媚态粉丝自然是看不到的，最后的画面停留在Day吃着鸡吧的下半张脸上，唇瓣被W拿龟头蹭了蹭，亮晶晶的，分不清是淫液还是口水。

“咽下去。”

“咕咚”。

粉丝的画面里只有Day的下巴，可是他们听见了。

W摸摸他的脸，轻笑：“真骚。”

-

为什么写网簧永远这么匆忙？

我也不知道

反正就是赶时间 错别字有空再修😅🙏🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻


	9. 特别篇  粉丝提问

关于回答网友问题的一次直播

/

一打开直播，人数浮夸上涨，弹幕刷的飞起。美人主播穿着一件松松垮垮的短袖居家服，高高兴兴地跟熟面孔新面孔打招呼。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊宝贝宝贝的声音呜呜呜呜Day酱老婆我好想你」

「啊啊啊啊直播了直播了直播了爷青回呜呜呜呜」

“大家好呀，之前在微博上就说过了，今天直播主要是回答一下大家的问题，好像我上次直播facts about me已经是很久很久以前了，今天就拉着W跟你们聊聊。”

他靠在王一博身边被人搂着腰，哗啦手机屏幕：“第一个问题…”

清*昶：「Day觉得最刺激的体位是哪个？W最喜欢哪个体位？」

观众看不到主播的表情，但是隐约感觉他镜头外的嘴角可能抽了抽。

“你们怎么一上来就问这种乱七八糟的问题呀。”

弹幕里的粉丝一点儿面子不给，心想什么原因你没点数吗，还不是因为你跟你对象就是这样的人啊。

主播咬了咬下唇，思考了一下才答道：“最刺激的啊？刺激可能还是抱着比较刺激吧…但是我还是喜欢躺着，躺着腰没那么累。”

「还有W呢W回答一下吧呜呜呜！！！」

肖战戳了戳他给他看弹幕。

“我也得回答？” 王一博今天也是睡着觉被家里的祖宗拉起来直播的，这时候还有点犯迷糊。他看了看肖战，把人抱到腿上随口说，“我啊，我什么都喜欢。” 

然后掂了掂腿上的肖战，示意道，“不过最近喜欢他坐我身上。脸得正对着我，正好吃奶。”

「舔奶子啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊」

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊」

「我也想吃老婆Day酱的奶汁呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜」

「Day酱 在吗 看看奶子 求求了」

Day酱显然没有理会刷的飞快的弹幕，调整了一下坐在王一博腿上的姿势继续看手机：“好了！！！下一个问题了！”

小****白：「W能说下进到DAY里面的感觉吗详细点谢谢宁」

玐*******5：「同理，DAY能说一下W进去的感觉吗详细点谢谢谢谢」

“你粉丝没性生活？” 王一博把头放在肖战颈窝上，搂着他腰的手无聊地开始隔着衣服摩挲。

「……杀伤力不大 侮辱性极强」

「曾经是有性生活的 看了你们的视频 我突然觉得我前任还不如按摩棒」

“哎呀你管人家。好好回答问题。” Day把手机拿给他看，轻轻拍了下附在自己身上的大手。 “问你呢，进来是什么感受？” 

王一博皱着眉头说：“…就操人的感受，不懂的自己去找个人操。”

主播坐在男朋友腿上发笑，刚想划到下一个问题，身下的人又不乐意了：“还有下半部分呢，我进去的时候你什么感觉？”

“嗯…” 他懒洋洋倚在对方胸前，漫不经心道，“好像没什么感觉。”

弹幕里一片哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，说Day直播被操懵的时候可不是这样子的。

「上次还被操失禁了」

「上次还被操失禁了」

「上次还被操失禁了」

「一边尿一边哭」

「一边尿一边哭」

「又哭又抖」

W看到了弹幕，点了点屏幕，故意示意给被揭了老底的男朋友看：“没什么感觉？”

“有一点感觉。”

“才一点儿？”

主播撇撇嘴刚想再说点什么，他那个赛车手男朋友已经不耐烦了。大手直接探进美人松垮的居家裤里，手臂上的青筋暴起，看一眼就让人腿软。另一只手还摁着Day的腰，恶劣道：“好好说，不然操你了。”

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊操他操他操他！！！！！」

「家人们 大支持！！！」

「支持操穴！！！」

大美人扭着腰要躲，笑得眯起眼睛转身去亲他男朋友，语气黏黏糊糊地说：“我刚瞎说的，瞎说的…我的感觉就是老公好大…老公好硬…老公好会操…诶，疼！！！” 

W听他扯淡，这个姿势打屁股不方便，打了一下侧臀也够了。

“瞎几把扯。”

打完了还要亲一下给个甜枣：“好了，坐好，镜头在前面。”

Day又扭着屁股转了身，继续看手上的手机：“下一个问题…初见的时候双方内心os。你先说我先说？“

「哈哈哈这个问题让本来黄黄的直播突然变纯情了」

王一博让他先说。肖战想了想，第一次见面是在酒吧来着。

“其实之前就知道他了，但是那天确实是第一次见。当时就感觉这人…天菜1啊，肯定很能操…稀里糊涂去开房了，就这样。”

王一博漫不经心地点头：“嗯，当时觉得他屁股翘，腰细，估计也很会叫，就去开房了。”

粉丝：……

以后还是别指望这俩人嘴里能吐出什么正经话。

月****兔：「提问W: 老婆可以让给我吗」

W冷笑，亲了一口老婆的脖子：“你觉得呢？”

E*****m：「W会不会有恶趣味!!!比如在Day身上用口红写字之类的!」

王一博看着怀里的肖战，皱眉：“我拍了那么多你都没发过？”

“…不记得了。”

「啊啊啊啊啊没发过！！！绝对没发过！！！我们要看！！！！！！」

Day挥挥手敷衍：“下次一定。”

粉丝：「…信你才是有鬼了」

风*******了：「day会穿W的衣服吗，喜欢哪一件？」

“身上这件就是他的呀～” Day说完撩起衣摆自己埋进去闻了闻，发出满足的叹息声，被自己男朋友骂是变态也不恼。

m********e：「Day的蜜桃臀是怎么保养的？～」

“我老公每天给揉的。”

-**********-：「两位do的时候会对视吗！」

主播艰难地回忆道：“会吧…但是不能对视太久。他看着我我就腿软，容易射。”

重*****家：「问Day：W生气了要怎么哄呢」

“他脾气很好的，不会生气。对不对呀老公？”

W看着怀里扭过头来笑得得意洋洋的男朋友，冷笑。

m********e：「平常感觉都是Day在诱惑W，想问问Day，W有试过色诱你吗？当时是什么情况呢？～」

“…没有，他想要的时候凑过来就干了。”

宵**妖：「Day宝贝！喜不喜欢吃草莓啊！不是让W吃你的那种！」

看到这儿主播不说话了，一堆乱七八糟的记忆涌入脑中。他还没来得及说什么，一扭头就发现身后的男人显然想到了同样的事情，抿着唇在偷笑。

他瞪了男朋友一眼，哼了一声。

W笑得更厉害了，把他的脸扭过去重重地亲了一口，心情愉悦。

「…这俩人有事瞒着咱们」

「草莓怎么了？！有必要笑得那么淫荡吗 我都听见了！！！」

「孩子大了不听话，有了男人忘了娘」

“好了，继续…” 主播不理会轻啄着他脸颊的男朋友，将视线重新放回到手机上。

月*****晚：「Day喜欢W和他do的时候说什么呢？W喜欢Day称呼他什么？」

“…做爱的时候说什么？说什么你们视频里不是都看到了吗…” 主播这时候莫名有点羞耻了，不自在地坐在男朋友身上，不回头也知道王一博肯定揶揄地看着他。他搪塞道，“做爱的时候其实说什么都还好啦…”

王一博的手不知何时已经悄悄溜进了他的衣服底下，有一下没一下地摸着他的腰，冷不丁插话：“他喜欢听我骂他骚。一说他骚啊会叫啊什么的他就不行了，不用顶都能高潮。”

「！！？！？？！？！？这是我能听的吗！！！」

「啊啊aisfhaoifhinqqohfoqi啊我想象到画面了啊啊啊啊啊」

「W不轻易开口，一开口就跪一片」

主播沉默着，没否认。等他说完才凶巴巴地打了下他乱摸的手，问：“还有呢，人家问你喜欢我叫你什么。”

王一博活像要把脸埋进肖战的颈窝里一样，亲个没完，害得主播痒的一直躲，实在躲不了了只能被亲，敏感得微微发颤，小声嘤咛。

“叫什么都喜欢。”

「为什么W干什么都这么涩情。。。。」

「叫什么都喜欢啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊渴死我了渴死我了渴死我了」

又回答了几个网友问题W才消停。

啵**********长：「W把day操射要多久啊！？」

Day嘴角抽搐：“这我哪里知道啊…”

“昨天他好像十分钟射的。” 主播那个拽逼男朋友陪着坐了好一会儿，稍微有点没耐心了，捋了把头发，当着镜头的面又开始湿漉漉地亲吻主播的脖颈，没忍住，吮了个红印儿。

“嗯～！干嘛呀…别亲了！”

“就亲。”

主播被他弄得浑身酥软，心猿意马，胸口微微起伏着，欲盖弥彰地不看对方，专心回答接下来的问题。

“什么时候更新Vlog？最近好不容易W放假了嘛，我们都懒得出去了，Vlog实在没什么内容，大家多等等吧…最开始上传视频是什么想法？会不会害羞？嗯…其实上传的时候不会害羞啦，录的时候稍微有一点，感觉有人在看着一样。”

“家里谁刷碗拖地做家务？正常情况下我们是轮流做的啦…”

王一博又插嘴：“不正常的情况就是他被操喷了，他喷了我就得拖地，所以他到现在估计连家里拖把在哪里都不知道，别听他瞎扯。”

「到现在没拖过地=一直是W拖地=老婆一直被操喷呜呜呜呜呜呜我的老婆太辛苦了让我来替你承担这种痛苦吧！！！」

「楼上你别以为你字多了点我就认不出你是只鸡」

「铁打的笼子 流水的鸡」

「妈的W那么大要我我也得喷。。。」

肖战嚷道：“下一个问题！！”

浅**********e：「纯情os:是怎么爱上对方的？我不信只做爱就会爱上」

酥*南：「双方如果吵架会怎么处理呢？」

他心想：终于来了点正常的情侣问题。

“我们不怎么吵架诶，是吧？顶多平常小吵，过一会儿自己就好了。” 漂亮主播窝回王一博怀里，将手放在自己腹部，被W从身后握着，晃晃脑袋说，“而且我确实是做爱的时候爱上他的呀。”

“其实很多时候你是不知道自己究竟什么时候喜欢上对方的，等自己知道了，可能早就已经喜欢的不行了。”

王一博搂着他的手臂紧了紧，今晚不知道多少次地重重亲了一口他的颈窝。肖战偷偷抿着嘴笑。过了一会儿他从王一博身上起来，播了这么久有点渴了，跟直播间的粉丝说了声就去厨房倒水。

Day不在，直播间的粉丝难得有机会跟W“独处”，一个个弹幕刷的比刚才人在的时候还要快。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊W可以回答问题吗！！！！！」

王一博拿着肖战的手机划拉了两下，想了想，说行吧，你们问。

于是有了如下对话。

无****羡：「问W：Day生气了要怎么哄？」

答：“操一顿就乖了。”

呆****茶：「W发现day在网上发自己视频，果照的第一感想是什么？」

答：“欠操。”

叶*羡：「考虑字母吗？」

这次的回答来的没那么快。他想了想，说：“看他喜不喜欢吧，平常打屁股都要哭，太娇气了。”

弹幕里又发出了渴死我了的声音。

他继续回答着问题，直到看到了某条弹幕，太阳穴跳了跳，语气淡淡地读了出来：“…可以一边唱歌一边做爱吗？有病吧，你想让我唱还是让他唱？唱什么？《你算什么男人》还是《纤夫的爱》？”

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈夺损啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」

「也不是不行，你们唱的话，我还是会很看得很开心的」

「也不是不行」

「真的有点想看了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」

王一博真的不懂现在的年轻人在想什么。

我****_：「W能多开直播吗」

“不能。不过也不一定。”

凉****桃：「W,你俩会试试打野战吗」

拿着手机的男人换了个姿势坐着，读评论的语气有点得意又有点欠揍：“你怎么知道我们没打过？”

这个意思就是打过了。

「妈的 说好的一家人不分你我呢 为什么不给我看看 非要我跪下吗 爸爸」

「呵呵 语气都不一样了 W你很得意啊你」

「呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我要看我要看我不管我不管我不管我就要看呜呜呜呜呜呜给我看！！！！」

王一博继续无视他们。

一***_：「W可以详细讲述下打DAY屁屁的感受吗！」

王一博还没来得及回答，拿着水杯的肖战就已经回来了。他把拖鞋甩掉，弯腰将新茶放置在茶几上，一边往王一博身边走一边问：“怎么样了？”

男人对他招招手：“过来，趴老公身上。”

“干嘛呀？” 

“打你屁股。”

于是屏幕另一边的粉丝就看见W把读弹幕的手机放在了一边，一把拽住Day的手将人拉到了自己腿上趴着。“啪”的一声，不情不重的巴掌掴在了那两瓣臀尖上。

“啊嗯～干什么突然打我啊…！！” 主播不满。

“他们问我打你屁股什么感受。” 王一博在镜头看不见的地方笑的十分愉悦，大手却是还在蹂躏那挺翘的屁股，尽不干人事。臀肉手感好，隔着衣物都像是打在了一块果冻上面，嫩生生的，晃个没完。

“嗯～别揉了…别碰了…！” 肖战偷偷侧着脸看向王一博，眼睛湿漉漉的，小口小口喘着气，就这么直勾勾地盯着他看，小声道，“…再打我要硬了。”

王一博心想说老子才要被你看硬了。

他烦躁地瞄了一眼用于直播的摄像头，修长的手指伸进美人嘴里夹住软舌：“做么。”

「他们是不是不知道我们能听啊啊。。。。。。。」

「无语。。。。。。。」

「Day的屁股真的看上去好好摸啊aifqiehvwkvwihpe」

「赫赫臭情侣。。。。」

「。。。。。。。。」

「支持做爱 别管我们」

「馋死我了馋死我了馋死我了鬼知道我有多久没看到直播做爱了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜」

Day的呼吸徒然急促，舔了舔男朋友的指节，咬在嘴里含含糊糊道：“唔…还在播…”

王一博闻言就要起身：“掐了就行。”

——

突如其来的就没了 别问 问就是我晕头转向了 我要睡觉了

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@十米九万李


End file.
